


Jeric Drabble 3

by Dylkntz



Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [3]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wedding Planning, takes place in gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: do it. i dare you
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050638
Kudos: 32





	Jeric Drabble 3

Planning a wedding was _complicated_. _Way_ more complicated than Eric has thought. 

“Why are wedding so _hard_?” Eric asked, dropping his head onto his brothers table. 

Topanga and Cory had offered to help with the wedding, because between Jack and Eric’s job they didn’t have much down time to plan a wedding. Also Eric was pretty sure his family was convinced if they handled it alone they’d end up eloping in Vegas somewhere.

“The things we do for love Eric.” Topanga said, handing him a cup of coffee. 

Jack dropped another book onto the table, “Yeah and the 70,000 dollars we’ll spend for it too.” 

Eric cringed at the amount again. It wasn’t that it was a huge dent in their savings, Jack was a wealthy CEO, and Eric was a new york senator. Money wasn’t a problem for them, but Eric couldn’t help but feel like _70,000_ dollars was a bit much for a wedding. 

“Nothing?” Eric asked, picking up the book. It was the 6th flower book they’d gone through, and they still couldn’t pick out an arrangement they liked. 

Dropping his face into his hands, Jack groaned. “ _Nothing_. 6 books, hundreds of flowers, and not a single flower arrangement.” 

“Maybe you two should just elope,” Cory started, and Topanga cut him off with a slap to the head. 

“Your parents would murder you if they found out Eric and Jack eloped, and it was all you idea.” 

His parents had a thing about weddings, especially their own children’s.

They eloped, and still regretted not having their friends and family there to watch it. Cory and Topanga almost eloped, and Eric’s parents lost it. So eloping was out of the picture as of right now. 

Jack sighed, “I don’t know guys, maybe it’ll be better if we just have a cheap small wedding.” 

Eric agreed. A big wedding was nice, but he didn’t need it to be happy. All he needed was for Jack to be up on that alter with him and he’d be good. 

Topanga looked between the both, giving Cory a knowing look. “You know to don’t need to elope to have a small wedding.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah I mean look at Katy and Shawn, they had a small wedding but didn’t elope.” 

Eric turned to Jack, who seemed to be twisting his ring in thought. “Jackie? What do you think?” 

“Our family will still be there?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

“It’ll be cheaper and smaller, but we won’t be eloping?” 

“ _Yup_.” 

Jack smiled, “I like that idea.” 

“Really?” Topanga seemed shocked that Jack actually listen to her idea, “You’re going to do it?”

“Yeah I liked the idea,” Jack tuned to Eric “What do you say?” 

Eric didn’t even need to think about it, “Do it. I _dare_ you.” 


End file.
